A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Under various operating conditions, fan blades of a fan section of a gas turbine engine may be susceptible to fan flutter, which is an aeroelastic condition that can be detrimental to the life of the fan blades, can decrease the efficiency of the gas turbine engine, and may have an adverse noise impact on communities and areas surrounding airports. For example, during high load conditions, such as during take-off and landing, the fan blades may vibrate, bend, and/or oscillate (i.e., “flutter”).